JeremyWorks Channel
JeremyWorks Channel is a American pay television channel that is operated by the JeremyWorks Channel Group LLC. The channel was launched on February 20, 1988 as Toonworld, then in July 22, 1995 as JeremyWorld. Its headquarters are currently located in Burbank, it was originally targeted towards children and young teenagers between the ages of 7 to 16, but now targets both kids, teens and adults. The English feed is used around English speaking countries (like Canada, UK, Ireland, Australia and New Zealand), its programming consists of original first-run television series, theatrically-released and home media-exclusive movies and select other third-party programming. History Development Coming soon! 1988–1995 Coming soon! 1995–1999 Coming soon! 1999–2003 Coming soon! 2003–present Coming soon! Eras * February 2003–June 2006 'Block Era Idents * '''June 2006–September 2009 '''New Powerhouse (Just like CN's Powerhouse idents) * '''September 2009–May 2013 '''Toonix (Just like CN Toonix) * '''May 2013–April 2017 ''Gift Era Idents * June 2019–present 'City Era Idents Programming ''Main article: List of programs broadcast by JeremyWorks Channel Programming on the JeremyWorks channel includes original series such as JeremyWorks Universe, Alyvia: Princess Kingdom, JeremyWorksTV, and JeremyWorks Remixed, shows seen on JWToons such as Jeremy's Wacky Life, Emily, Ravi, and Julia, Anneca, Rosa and Kathy, Two Teenage Ghost: The Spook Is On!, and Once Upon a Tales as well as acquired programming from other studios. Programming blocks Current * ''JeremyWorks Junior – JeremyWorks programs series targeted at preschool-age children daily every morning on Monday through Fridays from 8:30 am- 2:00 pm Eastern and Pacific Time (7-10am during the summer months, other designated school break periods, and on national holidays). * ''PrimeNight ''– a late night block targeted towards teens and adults, airing every night from 9 p.m. EST to 3 a.m. EST. * ''JeremyWorks Frenzy ''– a block that airs some computer animated, animated and live-action shorts at various times on JeremyWorks Channel during the schedules. Yearly * '''''Best Summer - The Best Summer block replaces morning programming during the summer vacation period from July to early September, containing some of the channel's popular programs, and daily movies. The block also featured contests. * Scarer Night - This block features Halloween specials. * JeremyWorks' Snowy Specials – This block features holiday specials. Former * JeremyWorks Action! – Launched in 2003, JeremyWorks Action! was an action block. The block lasted aired on July 18, 2013. * JeremyWorks Toasted – Launched in 2003, JeremyWorks Toasted was a Saturday morning and afternoon block, It is similar in format to the Australian children's television program Toasted TV. * ''Flicks Theaters ''- Launched in 2003, Flicks Theaters was a former weekend programming block that aired movies every Saturday and Sunday. Was discontinued in November 2017 although movies still air on the channel, but without Flicks Theaters branding. More coming soon! Cross-programming with other networks Cross-programming is a term used in broadcast programming. From 1998 to 2004, USA Network also ran a JeremyWorks programming block under the name USA Toons (originally titled JeremyWorks on USA until October 2001), replacing the USA Action Extreme Team block which closed in 1998. On September 1, 2003, UPN launched a JeremyWorks block on its channel under the UPN Toonz, replacing Disney's One Too which shut down a day before. Related services Schedule Main article: JeremyWorks Channel/Schedule Related services Coming soon! International channels Main article: List of JeremyWorks TV channels See also * JWToons Category:Network Category:JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures Wikia